


Выбор профессии

by Vongue



Series: Выбор профессии [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор</b>: <a href="http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/">dragonspell</a><br/><b>Переводчик</b>: Вонг<br/><b>Бета</b>: Сивиспакем<br/><b>Пейринг</b>: Джаред/Дженсен<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Категория</b>: РПС-АУ<br/><b>Предупреждения</b>: очень много нцы, римминг, фельчинг, кроссдрессинг <span class="offtop">(в самом конце, боитесь - не читайте эпилог)</span><br/><b>Саммари</b>: Из-за кризиса Дженсен потерял работу и рискует потерять и квартиру, если не найдет способ заработать. Дженсен в таком отчаянии, что готов на что угодно, кроме как торговать собой, хотя позже оказывается, даже это можно рассматривать как вариант. Когда Дженсен обнаруживает, что его хорошая подруга зарабатывает на жизнь стриптизом перед веб-камерой, он сначала не воспринимает это всерьез. Но деньги на счету вот-вот закончатся, так что он посылает к черту приличия (и свой стыд заодно) и просит подругу помочь ему наладить собственный виртуальный порно-бизнес.</p><p>Разрешение на перевод получено. <a href="http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/139042.html">Оригинал здесь</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор профессии

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Career Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24170) by dragonspell. 
  * A translation of [Career Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24170) by dragonspell. 



Такого поворота в своей жизни Дженсен представить не мог. Он отлично учился в старших классах, поступил в хороший колледж, получил диплом и умудрился в итоге устроиться на престижную работу с высокой зарплатой и замечательными сотрудниками. И даже снял дорогую квартиру на верхнем этаже небоскреба. И пусть его личная жизнь пока не наладилась – престижная работа отнимала несколько больше времени, чем обычная – Дженсен совершенно не переживал по этому поводу. В конце концов, он был еще молод. Однако все это было до того, как случился кризис. Дженсена уволили с работы, и никакой диплом не помог, а после месяцев бесплодных поисков он скатился до того, что даже денег заплатить за аренду у него не осталось.

Дженсен любил свою квартиру, и совершенно не хотел с ней расставаться. И уж тем более не был готов вернуться в дом родителей, униженно поджав хвост. Кризис и их не обошел стороной, и им приходилось работать с утра до вечера, чтобы дать возможность младшей сестре Дженсена закончить колледж. Лишних средств у них не оставалось, и Дженсен просто не мог позволить себе сесть им на шею. 

Но несмотря на все это, есть он тоже любил. А в один прекрасный день перед ним предстал выбор: купить продукты, или оставить деньги на оплату аренды. Сдался он быстро: вопрос еды казался куда более насущным, нежели теоретическая вероятность, что его выпрут из квартиры. Но теперь Дженсен оказался в тупике: владелец квартиры однажды уже дал ему отсрочку по доброте душевной, и Дженсен отлично знал, что его доброта не безгранична. Тем более что тот немногословно и вполне однозначно дал понять, что больше не сможет идти на уступки.

Дженсен так отчаялся, что даже попытался устроиться на работу в какой-нибудь магазин. Но даже если бы его и взяли, минимального заработка никак не хватило бы на оплату квартиры (что в любом случае не выглядело особо перспективным).

Единственной, кому Дженсен мог рассказать о своем безвыходном положении, была Данниль, и то, ей пришлось выдавливать из него признание силой. Данниль сама недавно попала в такую же ситуацию, и Дженсен прекрасно помнил, как он ей сочувствовал. Он даже предложил ей пожить у него в случае, если ее в конце концов выселят, но к счастью, до этого не дошло. Каким-то образом она выкарабкалась, и в итоге устроилась даже лучше, чем раньше: переехала в дорогую квартиру, накупила кучу одежды, и даже обзавелась новой машиной, на которой, правда, почти не ездила. Данниль знала Дженсена достаточно давно, а испытав подобное на собственной шкуре, она быстро поняла, что к чему. И, загнав его в угол, заставила рассказать всю правду. 

Запинаясь, Дженсен выложил ей свою печальную историю («вы уволены», «позже мы сможем принять вас обратно», «у нас сокращения», «вы замечательный работник», «у вас отличный послужной список, но…»), а затем Данниль раскрыла ему свою тайну. Рассказала в подробностях, как ей удалось пережить постоянные увольнения, и каким образом она теперь зарабатывает деньги. Сначала Дженсен не поверил, но она привела железные доводы, которые и подтолкнули его к этому шагу.

Дженсен таращился на лежащий на столе ноутбук – остатки былой роскоши, которую ему позволяла престижная работа – и чувствовал, как живот закручивается в узел. Неужели он собирается это делать всерьез? Он не может! Он достоин лучшего...

Если только забыть о том, что даже из гребанного МакДональдса ему не перезвонили. А Данниль тем временем обещала, что у него глаза полезут на лоб от того, сколько денег можно заработать таким образом. Она уверяла, что у него все получится, и что ей самой эта затея сначала казалось сомнительной, но вот же, в итоге все вышло как нельзя лучше.

– Ты просто разденешься, – сказала она. – Как делаешь перед сном каждый день. Просто нужно будет записать и выложить в интернет.

– Где это увидят миллионы людей! – выпалил Дженсен в ответ, чувствуя, что готов послать все к черту от одной только мысли. Куча извращенцев, дрочащих на то, как ты раздеваешься – как Данниль это выдерживала?

– Миллионы незнакомых тебе людей, готовых _заплатить_ , чтобы посмотреть.

Вот из-за этого «заплатить», которое невозможно было проигнорировать, Дженсен и стоял теперь в замешательстве перед веб-камерой. Он уже успел завести аккаунт, получить свой канал и придумать себе псевдоним «Алек», который, как надеялся Дженсен, был ничем не хуже любого другого. Только это он и мог сделать – выбрать имя, как можно менее похожее на его настоящее. Возможности сохранять здесь полную анонимность у него в любом случае не оставалось, потому что он собирался _раздеваться перед веб-камерой_.

Всегда оставался риск, что Дженсена кто-то может узнать, и от одной только мысли об этой возможности его бросало в дрожь. Случись такое – ему бы пришлось покончить с собой, без вариантов. Дженсен подозревал, что его даже могли бы шантажировать с помощью этого видео, но Данниль заверила, что потенциальные зрители совершенно не заинтересованы в том, чтобы шоу заканчивалось. Кроме того, добавила она, прекрасно известно, что все, кто этим занимается, находятся в безвыходном положении, так какой смысл в вымогательстве?

Послав к черту все сомнения, раз он уже дошел до нынешнего этапа, Дженсен повернул свой ноутбук и подсоединил к нему камеру. Так, чтобы в кадр не попадали никакие личные вещи, по которым можно идентифицировать его квартиру, но при этом самого Дженсена было видно хорошо. Он заранее позаботился положить на кровать неприметные одеяла, а фоном выбрал самую скучную стену в квартире, обдумывая все как можно дольше, чтобы потянуть время. Дженсен поразмышлял еще немного, затем наклонил камеру вниз так, чтобы лица не было видно, и «включил» свой канал, твердо пообещав себе, что его не стошнит. 

***

Дженсен, вероятно, задолжал Данниль извинения и возможность с удовлетворением сказать «Я же говорила!». И, может быть, букет цветов – теперь, когда он эти самые цветы мог себе позволить. Едва Дженсен успел открыть свой канал и начать тайную жизнь «Алека», виртуальной порнозвезды-любителя, как к нему подсоединились несколько пользователей и начали писать комментарии вроде «Давай, снимай!» и «Вау, ты клевый!». Дженсен покраснел до кончиков ушей и принялся медленно расстегивать рубашку, стараясь потянуть время, как советовала Данниль.

– Чем дольше люди смотрят, – сказала она, – тем больше платят. Так что в твоих интересах заставить их задержаться.

– Это ужасно, – ответил ей на это Дженсен, чувствуя себя крайне неловко. Неловкости и сейчас ничуть не убавилось, но, по крайней мере, он понял, о чем говорила подруга.

От вида суммы на первом чеке у Дженсена действительно глаза на лоб полезли. Он схватил коробку хлопьев из шкафа – настоящие «Cocoa Puffs», не какое-нибудь обычное дешевое дерьмо (это ли не счастье?) – и насыпал себе порцию. Хлопья были одной из первых вещей, которые он купил на новые деньги – их он любил с детства, и они всегда поднимали ему настроение.

Он обнаружил, что можно позавтракать, прежде чем появиться он-лайн, чтобы застать «утренний» наплыв. К этому времени как раз подтягивались те, кому не нужно рано вставать, а скучающие офисные работники выходили на утренний перерыв. Казалось странным, что Дженсен начал планировать свою жизнь и время приемов пищи в зависимости от того, когда в интернете больше всего просмотров, но он решил, что в этом мире есть куда более странные вещи. Такой теперь была жизнь Дженсена, и он быстро к ней привыкал. 

И не просто привыкал – она начинала ему нравиться.

Он чувствовал себя полным извращенцем, гораздо хуже тех, кто платил за то, чтобы на него посмотреть. Не будь это чистой правдой, можно было бы посмеяться. Дженсен знал, что неплохо выглядит, но никогда еще это знание настолько не опьяняло. Обрывочные неграмотные комплименты, которые ему писали без конца – и реже целые предложения – так кружили голову, как он никогда не смог бы себе представить. Было сложно игнорировать сотни людей, постоянно твердивших, как он великолепен, и что они хотят видеть больше.

Настолько, что Дженсен даже поддался бесконечным уговорам и перестал прятать лицо. Просмотры взлетели до двух тысяч в день.

Однако после этого… одного стриптиза его постоянным посетителям стало мало, и Дженсен всерьез думал о том, чтобы снова пойти им навстречу. Чем это могло навредить? Ангелочек42 просил только «Потрогай себя, плиз!», а Папа Винчестер обещал оставаться весь день на его канале, если Дженсен немного «поиграет с пальчиками». 

…Это ведь почти то же самое, что раздевание, правда? И то и другое он делал регулярно. Просто теперь его еще и подталкивали обнадеживающими комментариями. Более обнадеживающими, чем все, что когда-либо говорили его любовники.

Именно это Дженсен и ценил в своих зрителях: их переполнял энтузиазм. Всякий раз, когда Дженсен раздевался почти до конца, ему сыпалось все больше и больше комментариев, с еще большим количеством опечаток, чем обычно, и о причинах последних Дженсен честно старался не задумываться.

Он знал наверняка, что это увеличило бы количество просмотров. Заставило бы постоянных посетителей дольше задерживаться на его канале, а случайных – вернуться снова. И Дженсен был вынужден признать, что это заставляет его хорошенько призадуматься.

Приняв решение, он отправил тарелку в раковину и сел на привычно место напротив камеры. Он уже успел обновить свое оборудование – вероятно, пятое из вещей, приобретенных на новые деньги – модный рабочий стол и качественную камеру. И даже перенес все это в спальню для гостей (его постоянные посетители сообщили, что предпочитают кровать). Убедившись, что камера повернута в нужную сторону, Дженсен включил свой канал. Ангелочек42 как обычно был в сети.

_Ангелочек42: привет, симпатяжка :)_

Улыбнувшись, Дженсен притянул к себе также недавно приобретенную беспроводную клавиатуру.

_Алек: Ждал меня?_  
Ангелочек42: конечно. Обожаю.  
Алек: :)  
Алек: У меня для тебя сюрприз.  
Ангелочек42: Правда?! Какой?!  
Алек: Смотри сам. 

Отложив клавиатуру в сторону и перебравшись на середину кровати, Дженсен наклонил голову, посмотрел в камеру, и облизнулся. Насколько он знал, Ангелочку42 это нравилось.

_Ангелочек42: Боже, какие губы…_

Дженсен довольно кивнул, расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке и втянул в рот палец. В последнее время он начал отвечать зрителям, наслаждаясь их реакцией и даже немного с ними заигрывая. Правда, смелости подключить микрофон у него пока все равно не хватало. Зрители не возражали, несмотря на то, что очень хотели слышать его голос. Им нравилось с ним общаться, в ответ они писали даже больше, чем раньше, и от одной мысли об этих переписках у Дженсена вставало до боли. 

Продолжая облизывать пальцы, и не отрывая глаз от камеры, Дженсен провел ладонью по груди и спустился к поясу. Затем мельком взглянул на экран, чтобы удостовериться, что он все еще в кадре.

__**Папа Винчестер подключился к каналу.**  
Ангелочек42: давай, сделай это, плиз!  
Папа Винчестер: Черт, ты меня просто убиваешь… Зеленоглазка. 

Дженсен приоткрыл рот, опустил ресницы и, вздрогнув от предвкушения, скользнул пальцами под пояс. К каналу подключились три новых зрителя, и Дженсен расстегнул еще несколько пуговиц.

Полчаса спустя Дженсен без рубашки и в расстегнутых джинсах уже потерял счет зрителям и тяжело дышал, развалившись на постели. Он делал практически все, что его просили – сжимал соски, сосал пальцы, все, что угодно в пределах разумного – и у него стояло так, что он был готов взорваться от возбуждения.

Он словно забыл о реальном мире, обо всех ограничениях, и превратился в Алека – ненасытное олицетворение похоти, жаждущее лишь претворять в жизнь мужские фантазии. И сейчас как раз пришло время начать представление. Ухмыляясь в камеру – о, им это наверняка понравится – Дженсен наконец спустил джинсы, спихнул их на пол и остался лежать в одних черных боксерах.

_Superfreak!: Йухуу!_  
wolfmancometh: ммммм…  
Кроули666: да, давай, разденься уже..  
Йети: Вау. 

Дженсен с улыбкой запустил руку в трусы и, сжав свой член, выгнулся на кровати. Боже, долго он не продержится. Да вообще нисколько не продержится!

Он так долго дразнил других, что довел до безумия и себя самого. И до сих пор так и не сделал того, что хотел. Обведя головку члена большим пальцем, Дженсен закусил губу, чтобы отвлечься, и высунулся из кадра, дотягиваясь до «сюрприза» в тумбочке. 

_бог_войны: ты куда?_

Увидев комментарий, Дженсен ухмыльнулся и снова притянул к себе клавиатуру.

_Алек: Не могу печатать. Взял смазку._

Экран взорвался множеством ответов, но Дженсен даже не потрудился их прочитать, вместо этого откинулся назад и стащил с себя трусы. Выставив напоказ твердый и пульсирующий член, Дженсен с наслаждением провел кулаком вниз и вверх. С кончика к пальцам протянулась блестящая ниточка смазки, которую он тут же размазал по стволу. Зрители умоляли его продолжать, и Дженсен не собирался их разочаровывать.

Щелкнув крышкой любриканта, он вылил немного в ладонь и растер пальцами. Затем сжал себя, сильно и жестко, как он любил, и снова провел кулаком по члену, стискивая ствол и лаская большим пальцем головку. 

– Боже…, – вырвалось у него. Черт возьми, ему казалось, будто он вот-вот умрет на месте! Мышцы дрогнули, сокращаясь. Дженсен склонил голову набок, закрыл глаза и тихо застонал от удовольствия. Почему нет, в конце концов – рядом не было никого, кто мог бы услышать.

Пропускать комментарии не хотелось, поэтому Дженсен открыл глаза и начал читать бегущие по экрану строки, где между восторгами насчет внешности и признаниями в любви, проскальзывали советы. Большинство он сразу отбрасывал – он даже понятия не имел, о чем шла речь в некоторых из них – зато кое-что действительно можно было попробовать.

Свободной рукой Дженсен провел по груди, задев соски, по животу, и остановился между раздвинутых ног. К каналу подключалось все больше людей, но Дженсен уже не обращал внимания. Он весь сосредоточился на ощущении скользкого от смазки пальца, прижимающегося к чувствительному входу, и на том, насколько охуительно это было. Яйца поджались, член бешено пульсировал – Дженсену пришлось сжать его у основания, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться – а потом он медленно впихнул палец внутрь.

Его глаза широко распахнулись, но Дженсен толком ничего не видел, умудрившись задеть простату и захлебнувшись потрясающими ощущениями. Снова проведя пальцем по чувствительной точке внутри, Дженсен буквально взвился над матрасом, и не был уверен, что приземлится обратно. Рот искривился в беззвучном крике, и Дженсен выплеснулся себе на живот, выгнувшись так, что ему едва не защемило позвоночник.

Он рухнул обратно, все еще дрожа от проходящих по телу спазмов удовольствия, и отвернулся в сторону. О, черт. Он просто обязан попробовать это еще раз. И как можно скорее. Дженсен вытащил палец и, подтянувшись повыше на кровати, принялся размазывать по животу скользкую сперму.

В этот момент он вспомнил, что на него все еще смотрят. Поднял взгляд на монитор и не сдержал улыбки, увидев, как прокручивается экран: все считали себя просто обязанными сообщить, как сильно им понравилось.

Это просто опьяняло.

***

После очередной неудачной попытки Джаред решил, что можно опускать руки. Послать к черту все эти отстойные свидания. Правда, он уже не один раз собирался это сделать, но сейчас, черт возьми, он был серьезен как никогда.

Ему вообще ни с кем не везло с тех самых пор, как три года назад Сэнди отклонила его предложение о помолвке и тем самым разбила ему сердце. Ладно, может это и было обоюдное решение, но утешало все равно слабо. Тем более, что Сэнди уже успела счастливо обручиться с другим парнем – чертовски быстро, надо сказать – в то время как за Джаредом оставалась лишь вереница неудачных связей и приятных, но в итоге совершенно бессмысленных свиданий на одну ночь. Где справедливость?

И если уж совсем честно: все, с кем Джаред когда-либо встречался, и в подметки не годились Алеку. Алек был совершенством. Потрясающе соблазнительным, с невероятным телом, и умом под стать. К несчастью, Алек, порнозвезда-любитель, был несколько недосягаем, и единственной связью с ним служили объектив вебкамеры и соединение с интернетом. Джаред сильно сомневался, что Алек выделял его ник среди множества пользователей, не говоря уже о том, чтобы иметь хоть какое-то представление о человеке за ним. Увы, для Алека Джаред всего лишь безликий кибер-бойфренд, очередной неудачник, готовый платить по часам, чтобы смотреть, как он раздевается и играет с самим собой. И жалко надеется, что Алек решит ненадолго остаться после и поболтать.

У Джареда тогда был жуткий недотрах после того, как его кинул обалденный, но чудаковатый Миша – секретарь с третьего этажа. Джаред зарегистрировался на сайте «WebcamWhores» из любопытства и отчаяния – в надежде найти новую пищу для эротических фантазий. Вместо этого он обнаружил на первой странице новый популярный канал с самым шикарным парнем, которого только мог себе представить – тот медленно раздевался, одновременно переписываясь с наблюдающими за ним извращенцами. Джаред подсел на него, как на наркотик – мало того, что Алек потрясающе выглядел, он был еще и умным, и обладал хорошим чувством юмора. Он с легкостью цитировал книги, названия которых большинству зрителей наверняка ни о чем не говорили, и просто делился тем, что приходило ему в голову.

С тех пор Джаред подключался к каналу Алека почти каждую ночь, надеясь хоть на что-нибудь – от разговоров и до… Ну, Джаред не мог отрицать – его одержимость началась с той ночи, когда Алек сказал, что приготовил сюрприз, а в итоге оттрахал себя пальцами перед камерой и кончил, задыхаясь и извиваясь на тщательно заправленной постели. От этого зрелища можно было свихнуться. С тех пор Джаред все дальше погружался в виртуальные глубины разврата, особенно после того как Алек начал развлекаться с игрушками – например с голубым фаллоимитатором, который он явно нежно любил, или маленькими черными вибрирующими шариками. Блядь, да! Джаред не мог отрицать, что ему это очень нравилось. Старый добрый традиционный секс время от времени тоже неплох, но в «коллекции» Алека была особая прелесть.

А еще Алек наконец поддался бесконечным уговорам и купил камеру с микрофоном, так что теперь Джаред мог не просто видеть, но и слышать стоны удовольствия, когда тот себя трахал.

… неудивительно, что у Алека были тысячи подписчиков.

Джаред раскрыл ноутбук и, плюхнувшись на кровать, устроился поудобнее, а затем вошел в систему под своим ником, гадая, что припас для них Алек этой ночью. Аккуратно поставил ноутбук перед собой, и просто «на всякий случай» проверил, что тот находится в устойчивом положении. Однажды Джаред уже едва его не угробил, не сдержавшись, когда Алек выдал что-то совершенно сверхъестественное, так что теперь он предпочитал перестраховаться. Совершенно не хотелось объяснять начальству, почему его ноутбук неожиданно решил пролететься по комнате, и что за белые разводы украшают экран. Неловко было бы всем.

Сегодня ему повезло: Алек был не просто он-лайн, но еще и в разгаре «представления». «Привет, Алек!», написал Джаред, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, но не особо об этом беспокоясь. Алек улыбнулся в ответ.

– Привет, Йети, – промурлыкал он, и Джаред вздрогнул. Затем закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в глубокий низкий голос, эхом отдающийся у него в ушах, и в очередной раз пожалел, что Алек произносит не его настоящее имя. Но как бы сильно Джаред этого ни хотел, он прекрасно знал, что использовать имя в качестве никнейма, нарываясь на правительственный шпионаж – ужасная идея. Джаред на самом деле сделал бы практически что угодно, лишь бы услышать как Алек выстанывает его настоящее имя вместо дурацкого прозвища, которым его окрестили еще в школе… И все же. Он довольствовался тем, что мог получить. Джаред поспешно стянул трусы, швырнул их на пол возле кровати и приготовился наслаждаться зрелищем.

Алек все еще смотрел в камеру с ехидной усмешкой, и Джаред несильно сжал свой член в предвкушении. Что бы Алек ни придумал – это наверняка было хорошо. Оно всегда было хорошо. И Алек не разочаровал – в руках у него появился любимый искусственный член, который он принялся облизывать, словно леденец. Джаред зарычал, с жадностью наблюдая, как пухлые губы скользят вдоль ствола, и представляя свой собственный на его месте. Он был готов поспорить, что минет Алек делает фантастически. «Блядь», – выдохнул Джаред, толкаясь бедрами в свой кулак.

Он стиснул зубы, стараясь заставить себя двигаться в спокойном ровном темпе. Алек мог держаться часами, а Джаред на этот раз хотел дотерпеть до конца. Множество раз до этого Джаред кончал намного раньше, а после сидел и смотрел, как загипнотизированный, на то, что Алек с собой вытворяет, чувствуя, как член лишь слабо дергается в ответ.

На этот раз Алек уже успел раздеться, и это однозначно радовало. Джаред, вероятно, пропустил уже около часа представления из-за ненавистной бумажной работы в офисе, но зато это означало, что Алек уже около часа себя распаляет. Он обладал совершенно невероятной выдержкой, поэтому Джаред счел везением, что тот начал рано.

– Да-а… – выдохнул Алек, опустившись обратно на постель. Джаред сглотнул накопившуюся во рту слюну и придвинулся к экрану, словно это могло как-то приблизить его к месту действия, к Алеку. Как же хотелось попробовать его на вкус, вдохнуть его запах…

Джаред прочертил линию по экрану кончиком языка.

Алек широко раскинул ноги, выставляясь напоказ, и Джаред застонал, увидев сжатый вход, прежде чем блестящий изогнутый фаллоимитатор заслонил его. Впрочем, недовольство быстро испарилось, потому что Алек начал вталкивать дилдо туда, где так хотел оказаться Джаред. Алек выдохнул, очевидно, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Господи, ну разве можно быть таким?! Что бы Джаред только не отдал за несколько часов с ним… Алек перевернул бы его мир с ног на голову.

Единственное но – Джаред прекрасно знал, что этих нескольких часов ему бы ни за что не хватило, ему бы захотелось, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Потому что после он бы захотел, чтобы Алек остался и еще поцитировал умные книги или объяснил основы микроэкономики (однажды одному из пользователей понадобилась помощь по этой теме, и Алек оказался способен и готов помочь).

Алек застонал, полностью впихнув в себя искусственный член, растягивая себя до предела. Затем чуть поменял угол, надавливая на простату, и член Джареда дернулся от возбуждения. Или от зависти, Джаред не был уверен. Скорее всего, от того и другого. 

– Мммм, обалденно… – сообщил Алек. – Да-а-а, мне нравится чувствовать член в своей заднице…

Джаред взглянул на прокручивающееся окошко чата и понял, что Алек читает сообщения как сценарий. Стиснув пальцы вокруг члена, Джаред другой рукой настучал свой собственный комментарий.

– Да-а, мне нравится, когда меня трахают… – послушно всхлипнул Алек, и Джаред сильно закусил губу, удерживая оргазм острой болью. Выпустить член из руки он не рисковал – ослабив давление, он бы точно кончил. В ту же секунду.

«Давай, трахни себя», – напечатал Джаред, и Алек с удовольствием подчинился, скуля и вздыхая, когда фаллоимитатор скользнул внутрь, а затем наружу.

– Могу, – ответил Алек на чей-то чужой комментарий и сел, а потом повернулся спиной к камере.

Джаред почувствовал легкую досаду от того, что теперь не мог видеть блестящие зеленые глаза и приоткрытые пухлые губы. Но зато сейчас он пялился на задницу Алека, на что совсем нельзя было пожаловаться. Особенно когда тот наклонился вперед, выставляясь перед всеми, и у Джареда осталось одно желание: вцепиться в бедра Алека и отыметь его сзади.

– Так? – спросил Алек.

Джаред оторвал взгляд от великолепного вида распяленной задницы, чтобы посмотреть, что пишут его друзья-извращенцы. Папа Винчестер был как раз тем, кто предложил развернуться и «как хороший маленький мальчик» показать свою попку, а Утренняя_Звезда умолял Алека снова сковать себя наручниками. Парня, очевидно, возбуждало связывание. Джаред закатил глаза и набрал свое предложение.

Которое, судя по одобрительному стону Алека, пришлось ему по душе.

– Да, – выдохнул он, прочитав комментарий Джареда, и вытащил игрушку. Отбросил ее в сторону и развел руками ягодицы, показывая растянутую, пульсирующую, блестящую от смазки дырку. – Нравится? – прошептал он, задыхаясь.

– О, блядь, да… – прохрипел Джаред и, не сдержавшись, кончил. Он едва успел дернуть член на себя, чтобы заляпать спермой собственный живот, а не клавиатуру, но спазмы удовольствия продолжали сотрясать его тело, а ноги бесконтрольно дернулись.

Пока Джаред приходил в себя, Алек, переключившись на другие приказы и предложения, вертелся на кровати и принимал различные позы. Когда Джаред наконец смог разлепить глаза, чтобы они при этом не сбились в кучку, Алек уже снова лежал на спине, а к его члену крепился недавно купленный красный вибратор.

Ох, блядь. Джаред чувствовал себя выжатым досуха. Член болезненно дернулся при виде Алека, который беспомощно корчился в судорогах удовольствия от жесткого ритма вибратора. Наверняка эта игрушка станет его любимой, а следовательно – и любимой Джареда.

– Да… – тяжело дыша произнес Алек, так, словно его уже оттрахали вдоль и поперек. – Да, я скоро кончу… Очень скоро…

Что означало еще около пятнадцати минут. Джаред заскулил, когда его член дернулся снова.

– Да, только для тебя, Папочка…

…Джареду однозначно стоило использовать свое настоящее имя. Его инкогнито размазалось бы в дерьмо, но, похоже, игра стоила свеч.  
***  
Дженсен взял трубку после второго звонка. Кстати, очередное преимущество его новой «профессии» – он снова мог позволить себе сотовый.

– Алло?

– Привет, а где Дженсен? – раздался знакомый голос. Данниль. Нужно было посмотреть на определитель номера на дисплее, прежде чем отвечать. Не то чтобы он прямо избегал ее… Скорее, просто не мог заставить себя посмотреть ей в глаза.

С тех пор, как Данниль рассказала ему про «WebcamWhores», прошло уже несколько месяцев, и Дженсен прекрасно знал, что зашел куда дальше нее, с головой погрузившись в пучину интернет-порнографии. Его не волновало, что она, в общем-то, делала то же самое. Дело скорее было в том, что Данниль единственная знала, чем занимается Дженсен, чтобы вовремя платить по счетам. И он не смог бы взглянуть не нее, не покраснев от мыслей о том, что именно он вытворяет для незнакомцев.

А затем он бы непременно вернулся к тому, насколько сильно ему это нравится. Дженсен действительно никак не мог представить, что будет заниматься в жизни подобным. В самом деле, никогда.

– Ну, как дела? – спросила Данниль.

– Хорошо, – спокойно отозвался Дженсен. – Как ты?

– Я так понимаю, с веб-сайтом все сложилось отлично, – хмыкнула Данниль, сразу перейдя к болезненной теме.

Действительно.

– Эм… да? – Дженсен не мог решить, что можно ей рассказывать, а что нет. С одной стороны, было ужасно стыдно, но с другой – именно Данниль, между прочим, одна из его лучших друзей, вообще рассказала ему об этом занятии.

– И что, теперь у нас все пойдет наперекосяк? – грустно вздохнула она. – Я не хочу тебя потерять, Дженсен…

Жалостливый тон его добил.

– Нет! Нет, конечно, нет. Я просто…

– Переживаешь тяжелый период адаптации? – угадала Данниль, как всегда попав прямо в яблочко. Иногда Дженсену казалось, что она знает его чересчур хорошо.

– Ага, что-то вроде того.

– У меня тоже такое было. Потом станет легче.

– Разве? – спросил Дженсен, рассматривая горку овощей перед ним. Сегодня он собирался приготовить на ужин что-нибудь вкусненькое. После осточертевших полуфабрикатов, на которых он просидел кучу времени, Дженсен очень нравилось готовить, особенно из свежих овощей. Зачастую, увлекшись самим процессом, он в результате жертвовал большую часть получившегося местным бездомным. Но Дженсен не считал, что это так уж плохо. По крайней мере, потакая своему фетишу, он приносил пользу обществу. 

…Фетиш. Дженсен снова покраснел и порадовался, что Данниль находится на другом конце провода, а не лицом к лицу с ним. О некоторых словах он пока предпочитал не думать. Хотя бы для собственного душевного спокойствия.

– Я знаю, что у тебя все прекрасно, – произнесла Данниль и Дженсен похолодел. Откуда она…? Неужели он что-то упустил? – Я вижу по статистике на главной странице, чей канал самый популярный, Дженсен.

– Оо.

– Да, «оо», – в ее голосе прозвучало любопытство. – Кажется, ты проводишь там прорву времени.

– Ты, т-ты-ты… – черт побери, он должен заставить себя это сказать. – Ты же не… не смотрела, правда?

Данниль рассмеялась.

– Платить деньги, когда я могу при желании увидеть твою голую задницу бесплатно? – Дженсен вздохнул с облегчением. Дело было не в Данниль, а в том, что Дженсен предпочел бы вообще никогда не встречаться с теми, кто видел его в образе «Алека». Это был бы просто конец света. – В общем, я хотела узнать, не занят ли ты в пятницу вечером. Мы не виделись целую вечность, я подумала, может нам стоит выбраться в бар на углу?

Дженсен моргнул. Последнее что ему хотелось обсуждать – это веб-сайт, а на данный момент именно он больше всего объединял их с Данниль. Кроме разве что еще любви к мужикам и старым фильмам.

– Нам необязательно обсуждать этот сайт, – тихо сказала Данниль. – На самом деле я сама предпочла бы о нем не говорить. Я скучаю по тебе, а не по нему.

У Дженсена словно камень с души свалился.

– С радостью, – искренне ответил он. Дженсен действительно скучал по Данниль. Они дружили не один год, и никто не умел так поднимать ему настроение, как она.

– Отлично, – обрадовалась Данниль. – Тогда встретимся около восьми?

– Без проблем, – согласился Дженсен. Они попрощались, повесили трубки, и Дженсен еще долго стоял, улыбаясь помидорам. Что ж. Может, все не так плохо. Он не мог рассказать кому-либо о своей «работе», не сгорев при этом со стыда, зато у него был гибкий график. Пусть даже он проводил несколько больше времени перед компьютером, чем должен был, с этим он ничего не мог поделать – ему нравилось общение. И кажется, зрители тоже не скучали в его компании – даже когда он _не_ трахал себя огромным резиновым членом. Конечно, они в любом случае предпочитали, чтобы Дженсен был раздет, но некоторые радовались и возможности просто поболтать с ним – что просто не укладывалось в голове Дженсена. Он словно встречался одновременно с сотней чрезвычайно заботливых и внимательных парней, а внимание Дженсена совсем не отягощало.

***

Джаред пребывал в некотором замешательстве. Он не мог определиться, что лучше взять – зеленые бобы или желтую фасоль. А едва он решил эту задачу, как пришлось выбирать между зелеными перцами, желтыми перцами, красными перцами и желанием послать все к черту и взять оранжевые.

Необходимость принимать подобные решения просто убивала.

Джаред прекрасно знал, как много зависело от внешнего вида. От правильного сочетания цветов, и того, как порезаны овощи – будто, черт возьми, он не собирался угробить их в любом случае! Повар из Джареда был отвратительный. Он сам с этим давно смирился, но по какой-то дурацкой причине сейчас ему пришло в голову, что стоит это исправить.

Ладно, чего оправдываться. На самом деле Джаред прекрасно знал, почему стоял сейчас в «Фермерском Супермаркете» и пытался решить, каким именно овощам суждено погибнуть в страшных мучениях. Все из-за Тома – последней, с треском провалившейся, попытки Джареда построить отношения.

Это было в порядке вещей, Джаред не переживал, честное слово. Том был полным мудаком и постоянно насмехался над неудачами Джареда в домашних делах. Совершенно непонятно, какого хрена – Джаред вовсе не претендовал на звание домохозяйки года. 

И несмотря на это, сейчас он ломал голову над тем, какие овощи приговорить к своей кулинарной попытке. Свидания Джаред послал к черту. В очередной раз.

Алек бы точно не издевался над неумением Джареда готовить. Он бы улыбнулся и спокойно объяснил, как и что правильно делать, потому что в кулинарии, как и во всем остальном, он наверняка был гением. Отныне Джаред решил во всем ориентироваться на своего воображаемого парня. Алек в любом случае был несравнимо лучше всех остальных, и если Джаред и тратил на него больше, чем на квартплату, это точно никого не касалось!

И уж Тома – тем более.

Если бы еще Алек существовал в реальности Джареда не только в цифровом виде. Это и было его единственным настоящим недостатком – что сам Алек был не совсем _настоящим_. 

Джаред глядел на овощи и всерьез раздумывал, не лучше ли купить холостяцкий ужин-полуфабрикат, и тут что-то заметил краем глаза. Джаред моргнул и поднял голову, потому что он мог бы поклясться…

…Мужчина, который стоял точно напротив него, очень смахивал на Алека. Но ведь этого просто не могло быть, разве нет? Алек, случайный парень из виртуала, наверняка жил в каком-нибудь гребанном Мэне или еще дальше. Вероятно, подсознание сыграло с Джаредом дурную шутку, слишком серьезно восприняв его фантазию об отношениях с виртуальной порнозвездой.

Джаред протер глаза и посмотрел снова, пытаясь разглядеть незнакомца (и определить, симпатичный ли он – неважно, что Джаред только что решил в очередной раз махнуть рукой на свидания и оставаться верным Алеку). Действие пришлось повторить, потому что оно не помогло – это лицо Джаред бы узнал где угодно. В конце концов у него была прорва времени, чтобы выучить его наизусть. Черт, да Джаред смог бы узнать Алека по его члену!

Но сколько бы раз Джаред не проверял и не перепроверял – парень по-прежнему казался копией Алека. Алек, Алек, Алек. Просто чтобы убедиться, что он не окончательно сошел с ума, Джаред поглядел налево, проверяя, не будет ли кто-то другой тоже похож на Алека. И нет, ни малейшего сходства. Если только Алек не полысел и не потолстел на двадцать килограмм. Взгляд Джареда метнулся обратно, и вместе с тем Джаред почувствовал нечто, пугающе напоминающее головокружение. Он был готов окончательно свихнуться, прямо здесь и сейчас.

Алек, парень его мечты, находился прямо напротив и тщательно изучал помидоры. Ярко-зеленые глаза сузились, словно он выискивал идеальный помидор, а белые зубы покусывали полную нижнюю губу, которую Джаред столько времени мечтал втянуть в рот. Алек стоял, положив руку на бедро, демонстрировал идеальное тело, безумно знакомые кривые ноги, и Джаред мог сколько угодно не верить своим глазам. Это был он, вплоть до последней чертовой веснушки, которые впрочем Джаред не мог рассмотреть с такого расстояния.

Супермаркет не был горячей торговой точкой, а значит Алек, скорее всего, жил где-то в этом районе – там же, где и Джаред. Джаред вознес молитву на тот случай, если где-то наверху его могли слышать, а также поблагодарил небеса от всей души: такая удача более чем компенсировала полосу невезения на протяжении последних трех лет. Она бы стоила и десяти лет засухи.

Джаред однозначно хотел взять автограф. Только сомневался, не будет ли это слишком дико – в конце концов, кто знает, как правильно себя вести с порнозвездами? И кроме того, от этого воплощения совершенства Джаред хотел гораздо большего. «Взять автограф» просто звучало приличнее, нежели «запереть его в спальне и никогда оттуда не выпускать».

Ладони Джареда взмокли, что было уже совсем нелепо – он лет десять так не нервничал из-за знакомства. Джаред быстро вытер их об штаны, не допуская даже мысли о том, что можно оказаться так близко к Алеку и не попробовать хотя бы с ним познакомиться. Ну и все остальное, конечно тоже.

Собравшись с духом, Джаред понадеялся, что обаяние его не подведет, обогнул прилавок и целенаправленно направился к Алеку. Осторожничать не имело смысла – Джаред все равно не смог бы полностью скрыть обожание, наверняка написанное у него на лице большими буквами. Джаред никогда не умел прятать эмоции и, по правде говоря, считал это скорее преимуществом, нежели недостатком.

Алек даже не услышал, как он подошел. Впечатляюще, учитывая, что Джаред был далеко не самым грациозным существом на планете. Ему удалось подойти так близко, что даже почудилось, будто он чувствует запах Алека – толпе неудачников с сайта такое и не снилось. Алек наконец его заметил, зеленые глаза расширились и он, побледнев, отступил назад. Джаред немедленно поднял руки, показывая, что бояться нечего. Блин, он даже подойти умудрился по-идиотски. Оставалось надеяться, что он не обречен на провал и в этот раз.

– Ой, извини, – искренне сказал он, мысленно аплодируя самому себе, когда Алек перестал пятиться. – Я… – Джаред с раскаянием улыбнулся и указал через плечо на место, откуда его увидел. – Я тебя заметил и понял, что просто обязан с тобой поздороваться. Ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Джаред протянул руку, чувствуя себя полным придурком, но все еще надеясь произвести хорошее впечатление.

– Я Джаред, – произнес он.

Алек смотрел на его руку, словно на ядовитую змею, и Джаред засомневался, не стоит ли ее убрать. Затем румянец нежно окрасил щеки Алека, а в следующее мгновение он уже тряс руку Джареда в ответном рукопожатии. 

– Дженсен, – сказал он, и мир Джареда слегка пошатнулся. Можно было и догадаться, что «Алек» это не настоящее имя.

Настоящее же имя Алека означало вступление на довольно опасную территорию, и от этой мысли сердце Джареда сладко замерло в груди. Боже, он влип. Влип по уши.

– Привет Дженсен, – ответил Джаред, пробуя имя на вкус и обнаруживая, что оно ему нравится. Может даже слишком, потому что голос Джареда прозвучал словно урчание дикой кошки, и Дженсен от этого покраснел еще сильнее.

Как оказалось, это вовсе не было плохо. Джареду этот румянец нравился и, честно говоря, немного интриговал. Кто бы мог подумать, что «Алек», сумасшедший, невероятный, бесстыдный Алек, может краснеть на первой встрече. Джаред тепло улыбнулся и крепче сжал руку Дженсена, не желая ее отпускать.

– В общем, я, эм... хотел узнать, есть ли у тебя какие-то планы на вечер…

*** 

Джаред быстро выяснил, что Дженсен не так прост как кажется. Он, настоящий, был просто замечательным, но в то же время, несмотря на острый ум и чувство юмора, которые Джаред уже отметил раньше – застенчивым и замкнутым. И не имел совершенно ничего общего с диким тигром по имени Алек, продолжавшим регулярно появляться на экране ноутбука Джареда.

Честно говоря, после встречи с Дженсеном и потрясающего первого свидания, Джаред решил, что никогда больше не будет пялиться в монитор, сидя в одиночестве и онанируя на парня, с которым у него нет шансов. Потому что Алек – _Дженсен_ – был прямо рядом с ним.

Джаред принял это скоропалительное решение до того, как впервые попытался поцеловать Дженсена в конце вечера, а вместо этого уткнулся губами в бешено покрасневшую щеку. Он моргнул, списал все на неловкость первого свидания и, рукой удерживая голову Дженсена в правильном положении, впервые попробовал его потрясающий рот на вкус. Дженсен быстро сдался, раскрылся с готовностью, и, вцепившись в куртку Джареда, притянул его ближе. Джаред думал, что знает наверняка, к чему все идет – он столько раз видел, как Дженсен дрочит себе, что сбился со счета – и, сгорая от нетерпения, прижал его спиной к двери. Джаред даже не сомневался, что Дженсен сумеет его впечатлить.

Что ж, Дженсен его действительно впечатлил. Вместо того чтобы втащить Джареда наверх и заняться с ним безудержным сексом, как можно было ожидать, Дженсен нашарил дверную ручку, вывалился из машины и, пробормотав «спкночи», скрылся в здании. Не оставив на прощание даже номер телефона, не говоря уже о шансе попасть в его квартиру. Смутное разочарование вызывало отвращение к самому себе – Дженсену наверняка просто требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к людям: все таки одно дело – мастурбировать перед камерой, и совсем другое – заниматься настоящим сексом. Джаред уехал домой и целую ночь обдумывал эту проблему. 

Сомнения насчет того, что он сделал не так, только усилились, когда Джаред подключился к каналу Дженсена. Тот охлаждался кубиками льда, растянутый самым огромным резиновым членом, который Джаред когда-либо видел. Джаред смотрел, не веря своим глазам: похоже, он произвел настолько ужасное впечатление, что Дженсен предпочел хорошо провести время в компании своих игрушек возможности переспать с Джаредом. 

В защиту Дженсена, однако – до размеров игрушки Джареду было как до звезд, несмотря на то, что на свои размеры он никогда не жаловался.

В итоге он досмотрел до конца, оставшись он-лайн даже после того, как Дженсен, точнее, Алек – его дикое и бесстыдное альтер-эго – ушел спать, выключив камеру. Джаред так и не лег, до утра таращился на пустой экран, отчаянно надеясь, что Дженсену просто нужно время, чтобы узнать Джареда получше, и что Джаред не проклят на самом деле, как считали некоторые его друзья. Что он не отпугнул парня своей мечты на первом же свидании.

Наутро, осоловевший от бессонной ночи, Джаред отправился обратно к дому Дженсена, надеясь выяснить, в чем он провинился, и попросить за это прощения. Он изучил список жильцов возле входа в здание, но к несчастью там были указаны только фамилии. А фамилию Дженсена Джаред узнать не удосужился, слишком увлеченный его рассуждениями об экономике и политике. Дженсен так и не показался, и Джаред, расстроенный, вернулся домой. Как раз вовремя, чтобы узнать, что все время, пока он, словно брошенный любовник, ошивался возле дома Дженсена, Папа Винчестер и Ангелочек42 вдохновляли «Алека» на покорение новых вершин разврата. По всей видимости, Джаред пропустил взбитые сливки, а так же использование различных продуктов питания не по назначению. Алек лежал на кровати, взъерошенный и удовлетворенный, и Джаред немедленно закрыл окно, не в силах вынести подобное зрелище.

На следующий день он взял больничный и снова отправился караулить Дженсена. К счастью, на этот раз тот объявился. Джаред подлетел к нему, уже собираясь потребовать объяснений, но Дженсен так искренне обрадовался, что решимость Джареда испарилась без следа.

По всей видимости, Дженсен сам расстроился, что забыл оставить Джареду номер телефона, и они поспешили исправить эту оплошность. Разобравшись с одним недоразумением, Джаред отчаянно хотел прояснить тему «развратной порнозвезды», но все еще не был уверен, насколько уместно об этом спрашивать. Может, Дженсен был одним из тайных извращенцев, которым требовалось узнать кого-то очень хорошо, прежде чем пустить в свою тайную извращенную жизнь. Учитывая, что Дженсен вытворял в образе Алека, Джаред мог его понять.

К счастью, Джаред оказался прав насчет того, что Дженсену просто нужно время. Тот более чем охотно прыгнул к нему в постель… Четыре недели и пять свиданий спустя. Джаред за всю свою жизнь так не выкладывался ради парня, но по его мнению испытание пошло ему на пользу. И заставило больше ценить то, что он имел – Дженсен однозначно того стоил. Все же, если Дженсен так извращался перед камерой – теперь Джаред смотрел его ночные представления с еще большим вниманием, чем раньше – то и в постели он должен был быть настолько же искушен, разве нет?

Джаред подтянул одеяло к груди. Мечты, мечты. Да, Дженсен действительно был хорош в постели – внимательный и очаровательно восторженный – и Джаред однозначно этим наслаждался. Миссионерская поза при выключенном свете в первый раз была совершенно обычной, но Джаред ничего не имел против традиционного секса время от времени, и кроме того, это же Дженсен – мужчина, которого он хотел столько времени. Сама мысль о том, что он занимается сексом с вышеуказанным объектом страсти, заводила Джареда с нуля до ста.

И, что еще лучше, после с Дженсеном можно было валяться, и, обнявшись, болтать обо всем на свете – начиная с обсуждения спортивных команд и заканчивая тем, насколько отвратителен новый фильм Николаса Кейджа. 

А на следующую ночь они повторили все еще раз.

По большему счету, лучших отношений у Джареда не было со времен Сэнди. Черт, да наверное никогда не было – с Сэнди у них все-таки тоже были свои проблемы. В основном правда, скорее из-за открытия Джаредом новых аспектов своей сексуальности, нежели из-за нее самой.

Они с Дженсеном переспали уже пять раз и все так же наслаждались общением. По мнению Джареда, это было самым главным. Единственное, на что он мог пожаловаться, чувствуя себя при этом последней сволочью – так на то, что все было удручающе _нормальным_. Возможно, Джаред пересмотрел слишком много порно, но Дженсен, в конце концов, был звездой этого самого порно! Ожидания Джареда вполне можно было понять.

С трудом верилось, что Дженсен, настолько развратный перед веб-камерой, не хотел устроить приватное представление. Однако все намеки на то, чтобы как-то разнообразить секс, Дженсен категорически игнорировал. Даже свет отказывался включать. Джаред вздохнул про себя, и, подумав, что, может, нужно просто проявить настойчивость, решил попробовать в последний раз. Джареду действительно нравился обычный секс, правда, но и _другие_ вещи ему нравились не меньше. Дженсен же вел себя так, словно ничего «другого» не существовало. Но Джаред точно знал, что стоило Дженсену уйти домой, как можно было включить его канал и наблюдать, как тот вытворяет с собой такие вещи, о существовании которых Джаред сам не подозревал. Например, за несколько часов перед очередной встречей Джаред имел удовольствие наблюдать, как Дженсен, дойдя до нужной кондиции, засунул в себя имбирный корень. Джаред совершенно точно не знал, как это назвать, но ему совершенно точно оно понравилось.

И все-таки, Дженсен не позволил Джареду даже достать наручники. Что крайне огорчало. Словно Дженсен доверял свои эротические фантазии тысячам незнакомцев в интернете, но при этом не доверял Джареду настолько, чтобы открыться ему. Будто Дженсен что-то скрывал и что бы это ни значило – Джареду оно не нравилось.

Джаред перевернулся и, прижавшись к спине Дженсена, скользнул рукой по его животу. Улыбка, коснувшаяся губ Дженсена, означала, что он уже не спит. Ну, что ж, кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанское.

– Джен? – позвал Джаред.

– Мм? – Дженсен, довольный и удовлетворенный, даже не удосужился раскрыть рот. Хотел бы Джаред чувствовать себя так же. Что такого ужасного в этом желании?

Отбросив сомнения прочь, Джаред поцеловал Дженсена в плечо.

– Повторим? – предложил он.

– Опять? – Дженсен рассмеялся и, наконец, открыл глаза.

– Ммм, ага, – подтвердил Джаред и прижался медленно твердеющим членом к ягодицам Дженсена. – Как думаешь, выдержишь?

– Думаю, ты хочешь моей смерти, – закатил глаза Дженсен.

Джаред в этом сильно сомневался. Он знал _наверняка_ , что Дженсен вдвое выносливее его. И совершенно не понимал, почему тот этим не пользуется. Несмотря на свое недовольство, Дженсен перевернулся и захватил губы Джареда в поцелуе. Прижимая его к себе и отвлекая с помощью языка, Джаред перегнулся через Дженсена и потянулся к тумбочке, в которой держал всякие… интересные вещи.

Дженсен прервал поцелуй и прошелся губами по лицу Джареда.

– Смазка там, – хрипло выдохнул он голосом Алека в разгаре «представления», отчего Джаред вздрогнул.

– Я знаю, – ответил он. – Я просто ищу кое-что другое.

Наконец нужный предмет привычно лег в ладонь и Джаред, торжественно протянул его Дженсену. Может, нужно было просто дать понять, что он такой же извращенец как и Дженсен, чтобы тот почувствовал себя комфортно. Конечно, старый черный дружок Джареда ни в какое сравнение не шел с обширной коллекцией «Алека», но все-таки у него было семь скоростей, и свою работу он выполнял отлично.

Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда, как на сумасшедшего.

– Что это? – спросил он, и бровь Джаред поползла вверх. Это что, шутка? Дженсен понял, что Джаред имеет в виду, и покраснел. – В смысле, зачем это нам?

Джаред поднял вторую бровь. 

– Ну, я думал трахнуть тебя этой штукой, – произнес он. Да какого черта? В сравнении с гребаным огурцом, побывавшем в Дженсене прошлой ночью, фаллоимитатор, на который он сейчас смотрел с тревогой, был просто цветочками.

– Я… эм… – Дженсен облизал губы, не отрывая широко распахнутых глаз от дилдо, словно оно могло неожиданно вырваться из руки Джареда и напасть на него. – Мне не… я не особо люблю…

Джаред с разочарованием опустил игрушку. Что ж. Дженсену хотя бы пришлось признаться. Теперь Джаред еще и чувствовал себя чертовски виноватым за то, что Дженсена заставляли использовать их перед камерой. Он бы никогда не подумал... _Казалось_ , что Дженсен на самом деле получал удовольствие. О некоторых тайных фантазиях можно было забыть. Решив, что Дженсен, должно быть, чертовски хороший актер, Джаред заставил себя беспечно пожать плечами и зашвырнуть игрушку обратно в ящик.

– Все в порядке, – сказал он. И это была правда. Он мог научиться жить без этого. Все равно, что не есть белый шоколад до конца жизни, но, безусловно, выполнимо. Дженсен, напомнил он себе, все еще парень его мечты. В голову Джареда пришла еще одна идея, и, натянув на лицо улыбку, он скользнул вниз, к краю кровати. Раздвинул ноги Дженсена и устроился между ними. Дженсен смотрел вниз на него, и его член твердел, несмотря на явную неприязнь Дженсена к любимой игрушке Джареда. Обрадовавшись, Джаред быстро его лизнул, отчего Дженсен застонал и откинулся обратно на кровать. Джаред усмехнулся и решительно спустился языком ниже.

– Что ты делаешь? – обеспокоено спросил Дженсен, и Джаред нахмурился, очень надеясь, что они не будут каждый раз возвращаться к одному и тому же, когда он захочет попробовать что-то необычное.

– Хотел сделать тебе римминг, – ответил он.

– Римминг? – пискнул Дженсен и машинально сдвинул ноги, ловя Джареда в захват.

Джаред крякнул, раздвинул ноги Дженсена достаточно для того, чтобы можно было дышать, и уточнил:

– Мой язык, твоя задница.

– Ты не можешь это сделать! – вскрикнул Дженсен, словно Джаред не видел миллион раз гораздо более извращенные вещи в его исполнении.

Джаред не выдержал.

– Какого черта, Дженсен? – выплюнул он. Дженсен отдернулся, явно не ожидав такой вспышки гнева, но Джареда уже несло. Проклятье, он ужасно разочаровался! Почему, черт возьми, незнакомые люди в интернете видели Алека-нимфомана, а Джареду повезло со стеснительным, самым что ни на есть обычным Дженсеном? – Можно подумать, ты даже никогда не слышал о таких вещах!

Дженсен побледнел.

– Может и не… – тихо произнес он и Джаред резко перебил:

– Чушь. _Чушь собачья_! 

Он видел, как Дженсен делает все это и даже больше. Дженсен же скатился с кровати, перевернув по пути ночную лампу, и схватил штаны с пола. Джаред замер, уставившись на него: это точно был первый раз, когда он видел Дженсена полностью обнаженным при свете дня.

– Куда ты собрался? – недоверчиво спросил он. Дженсен что, сбегал?

– Домой, – коротко ответил тот, натягивая джинсы.

– Чтобы выебать там себя огурцом для Папочки? – взорвался Джаред, чувствуя, как клокочет внутри ярость и ревность. Именно это, блядь, Дженсен и сделает! Нет уж, Джаред не позволит ему устраивать проклятое шоу, оставив Джареду место в задних рядах, в то время как предполагалось, что они _встречаются_. – Или, может, достанешь наручники, которыми ты якобы никогда не пользовался?!

Дженсен застыл с открытым ртом.

– Откуда ты…

– Знаю о твоих маленьких представлениях? – закончил за него Джаред, уже совершенно себя не контролируя, выплескивая все, что скопилось на душе. – Дженсен, я их смотрю!

Дженсен побелел как снег. Казалось, он даже не дышал, и Джаред почувствовал пробивающееся сквозь гнев беспокойство.

– Как… давно?

Понятия не имея, к чему все ведет, Джаред пожал плечами.

– Несколько месяцев? Еще до того, как мы познакомились. Я из-за этого и нервничал так сильно, когда мы впервые встретились, разве не помнишь? – Джаред не смог бы вспомнить, когда в последний раз настолько переживал при знакомстве с кем-либо. Словно он тогда встретил какого-то полубога. Дженсен смотрел себе под ноги, часто и неглубоко дыша, и гнев Джареда испарился, уступив место искреннему беспокойству. – С тобой все в порядке?

– Еще до того… – бормотал себе под нос Дженсен, обхватив себя руками, словно защищаясь. – Поэтому… Ты что, _преследовал_ меня? – внезапно озарило его, и Джаред застыл в изумлении.

– Что? Нет!

– О боже! – выкрикнул Дженсен, не обращая внимания на слова Джареда. – Ты ебаный псих! – он схватил с пола рубашку, увернулся от Джареда, когда тот попытался схватить его за руку, и поспешил прочь из комнаты. – Держись от меня подальше!

Дженсен вылетел из квартиры, оставив Джареда на кровати голым и в полном недоумении, какого хрена только что произошло.

***

Дженсен возился с телефоном, пытаясь одновременно поймать такси, набрать номер и натянуть рубашку. Со стороны он наверняка выглядел как сумасшедший, но вообще-то плевать он хотел. Ему нужно было отсюда свалить. Свалить как можно дальше, пока Джаред, этот сумасшедший маньяк, не пустился в погоню.

Такси остановилось как раз когда Дженсен сумел таки просунуть голову в воротник рубашки, водитель посмотрел на него с опаской, но не уехал. Уже счастье. Дженсен прыгнул в машину, выпалил свой адрес и наконец правильно набрал нужный номер. В трубке зазвучали длинные гудки.

– Алло? – сонно ответили с другого конца провода, когда Дженсен уже ожидал, что его сейчас перенаправят в голосовую почту.

– Слава богу, – выдохнул он, и Данниль, похоже, резко от этого проснулась.

– Дженсен?

Он закрыл глаза, стараясь сдержать подступившие слезы – черт, это же все-таки не конец света! Он переживет. Дженсен потер переносицу.

– Ты говорила, они не смогут, – пробормотал он, и голос Данниль повысился на тон от беспокойства:

– Кто? Кто сможет? Что не сможет сделать?

– Ты сказала, это безопасно! – выпалил Дженсен. Водитель смотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида, но главное, что при этом делал свое дело – единственное, что было нужно Дженсену, это оказаться дома.

-Боже, Джен, тебя что, нашел кто-то с сайта?

О да, и еще как. И Дженсен встречался с ним несколько месяцев, ни о чем не подозревая.

– Нашел? – насмешливо фыркнул Дженсен, злясь на собственную беспросветную глупость. – Да я с ним _встречался_!

Конечно, такой парень, как Джаред, не заинтересовался бы просто так таким как Дженсен. Можно было догадаться. Боги не опускались до простых смертных. Он и раньше думал, что Джаред слишком хорош, чтобы быть правдой, а теперь так оно и вышло. Джаред оказался совсем не тем, кем себя выставлял – он был всего лишь чокнутым шизофреником, кибер-маньяком. Конечно, с ним просто не могло быть все чисто.

– Джаред? – переспросила Данниль с недоверием. –Джаред – маньяк? Джен, он же...

– Он видел чертов сайт, Данни! Он знает!

– Джен, – попыталась успокоить его Данниль. – Если он видел сайт это еще не значит, что...

– Он именно из-за этого и подошел ко мне, – в лоб сказал Дженсен, оборвав ее на полуслове.

– ...правда?!

– Он сам так сказал, – ответил Дженсен, опустив голову. Боже, какой же он идиот!

– Господи…

– Да уж… – телефон пикнул, и Дженсен оторвал его от уха, чтобы взглянуть на дисплей.

Джаред вызывает.

Дженсен нажал «отклонить вызов» и снова вернулся к мыслям о том, что с этим делать. Столько усилий, чтобы сохранить квартиру – и в итоге все равно придется переезжать.

***

На телефон Дженсен не отвечал. И не выходил из квартиры – а может просто временно переехал к кому-то из друзей – потому что Джаред неделю караулил Дженсена возле дома, и так его и не дождался. Конечно, он мог бы ворваться в дом и выломать дверь в квартиру, благо теперь знал, куда ломиться. Только вряд ли бы это помогло.

Дженсен решил, что Джаред какой-то маньяк. Ужасно обидно – Джаред ведь на самом деле не выслеживал Дженсена в том супермаркете! Он просто на него наткнулся! Дженсен не дал ему и секунды, чтобы объясниться.

Канал Дженсена молчал, а такого Джаред даже не мог припомнить. Если и были на этом сайте пристрастившиеся к веб-камере шлюхи, то Дженсен точно был одной из них. Он никогда не оставлял канал Алека выключенным дольше чем несколько часов, во время которых просто спал.

Подписчики Дженсена флудили без конца, переживая, куда подевался «Алек» и что могло стрястись. Им не хватало Алека и его представлений. Джаред хотел и сам написать пару сообщений, объяснить, что именно произошло, но это бы ничего не принесло, кроме нескольких позеленевших от зависти виртуальных врагов. И возможно конкуренции, в том случае, если кого-то бы это сподвигло на настоящее преследование, в котором Дженсен так несправедливо обвинил Джареда.

Он хотел всего лишь шанса выяснить, что произошло. Только что он вроде как встречался с воплощением своих эротических фантазий, а в следующую минуту оказалось, что парня, на которого Джаред регулярно дрочил, вообще не существует. Похоже, у Дженсена с «Алеком» не было вообще ничего общего.

Джаред так отчаялся, что даже начал обзванивать друзей Дженсена. Он встречал их всего пару раз за то время, которое с ним провел, но решил, что попробовать стоит. Стив с Крисом наотрез отказались иметь с ним дело, даже не потрудившись оторваться от своих занятий, и лишь Данниль соизволила снизойти хоть до каких-то объяснений. Она в краткой и резкой форме посоветовала отстать от Дженсена, раз тот этого хочет, но хотя бы не набросилась на него, как Крис – ну, по крайней мере не сразу. И сказала, что Дженсен превращался в Алека совсем не из желания привлечь к себе внимание.  
– Что это значит? – не понял Джаред.

– Это значит, – ответила Данниль, – что он не хочет, чтобы ты его преследовал! Некоторые из нас занимаются этим только чтобы заработать на жизнь!

Мир Джареда пошатнулся. Боже, получается, он все равно что перепутал стриптиз на сцене с реальной жизнью? Настолько, что не разглядел за маской настоящего человека?

– Я просто хочу с ним поговорить! – взмолился Джаред, но Данниль лишь повторила, чтобы он оставил Дженсена в покое и повесила трубку.

***

Рано или поздно ему бы все равно пришлось появиться он-лайн – арендную плату еще никто не отменял. И хотя денег, которые он накопил на тот случай, если снова потеряет «работу», хватило бы еще на какое то время, рано или поздно они бы все равно закончились. Максимум через несколько месяцев.

Электронный ящик ломился от уведомлений и личных сообщений. Подписчики скучали по Алеку, спрашивали, куда он делся, и хотя Дженсен был совершенно выбит из колеи из-за Джареда, он не мог не признать, что ему самому не хватает этих ежедневных представлений. Ну почему в этом мире столько сволочей, которые просто обязаны все испортить?

Дженсену не хватало внимания. Не хватало признания. Он даже подрочить не мог нормально, потому что без лавины комплиментов и предложений, как сделать еще приятней, это было совсем не то. Дженсен бросил взгляд на запертый ящик с коллекцией игрушек, которая за несколько месяцев выросла в невероятных пропорциях благодаря странному выбору профессии, обилию извращенцев, подписанных на его канал, и удобству интернет-магазинов. Он вздрогнул, представив, сколько раз Джаред наблюдал за его развлечениями.

Интересно, ему нравилось?

Нет! Совершенно неинтересно! Абсолютно! Джаред наверняка был кем-то вроде серийного убийцы, который преследовал парней из виртуала просто потому, что они заставляли его думать о собственной испорченности. Из-за Джареда Дженсен теперь был вынужден подыскивать себе новую квартиру. И желательно в другом городе.

Господи, как же он его нашел? Дженсен перечитывал пользовательское соглашение на сайте несколько раз и там заверяли, что все IP-адреса – и «моделей» и «клиентов» – оставались конфиденциальными. После шквала гневных писем администратору, Дженсен наконец убедился, что правила не обманывали. Владелец сайта сказал, что такого никогда раньше не случалось, и что сервер не взламывали. А в последнем письме поинтересовался, возможно ли, что Дженсен просто стал слишком популярным, и встретил обожателя, который узнал его в реале? На это письмо Дженсен не ответил. Он был слишком занят тем, что выяснял, каким образом Джаред мог его выследить. Возможно ли, что Джаред нашел способ разыскать его только по внешности? И ради чего стоило идти на все эти ухищрения?

Еще Дженсен задавался вопросом, как часто Джаред смотрел его представления. Дженсен устраивал «шоу» каждый раз до и после встреч с Джаредом, слишком возбужденный, чтобы удержаться. Он находил в этом нечто особенное, потому что все те разы, когда он трахал себя игрушками до изнеможения, он не переставал думать о Джареде. О Джареде, с его охренительно сильным телом и потрясающей улыбкой. О Джареде, которого Дженсен так не хотел потерять и вот что из этого вышло.

Нормальные люди ничего такого не делали. В первую очередь не дрочили перед веб-камерой для тысяч людей, и уж точно не держали коллекцию секс-игрушек превосходящую по размерам фильмотеку. А уж что вытворял он … Под чутким руководством своих зрителей, Дженсен делал с собой такое, о чем раньше и понятия не имел.

И ему нравилось. Дженсен поежился. Блядь, нравилось, но он бы никогда, никому в этом не признался.

Джаред хотел попробовать с ним что-нибудь в таком духе, но Дженсен боялся. Боялся шокировать Джареда тем, как сильно ему могло понравиться, боялся, что вся грязная правда выльется наружу. Как мало он, оказывается, знал. Он-то думал, что Джаред просто славный парень – немного бестолковый, но дружелюбный – с которым их свела судьба тем роковым утром, когда Джаред заметил его среди толпы. И все в таком пафосном духе. Теперь приходилось спуститься с небес на землю, где Джаред скорее всего маниакально выслеживал его целыми днями, а возможно, и неделями, выжидая подходящего момента.

Дженсен ведь с самого начала знал, что вся эта затея с веб-камерой – ужасна. Идеальная почва для того, чтобы обзавестись преследователями в реальной жизни. 

И за каким же из тысяч ников, подписанных на его канал, скрывался Джаред? Дженсен прикрыл глаза, прикидывая, какие комментарии тот мог оставлять, и какие из его приказов Дженсен воплощал в жизнь.

И нравилось ли это Джареду.

Боже. Он неизмеримо хуже подстрекающих его извращенцев. Его преследует маньяк, а ему бы только подрочить.

 

***

В итоге Дженсен пришел к выводу, что ему слишком нужны деньги, и он не может полностью забросить сайт. И кроме того, он еще не переехал, и Джаред в любом случае прекрасно знает, где он живет. Дженсен настроил камеру, открыл канал, и принялся терпеливо ждать. Минуту спустя его ожидания оправдались.

**_Ангелочек42 подключился к каналу._ **  
_Ангелочек42: ты вернулся!_

Дженсен улыбнулся. «Ага. У меня были кое-какие проблемы в реале».

_Ангелочек42: плохо :( Ненавижу реал._  
 **Папа Винчестер подключился к каналу.  
** Утренняя_Звезда подключился к каналу.  
Кроули666 подключился к каналу.  
Superfreak! подключился к каналу.  
Gambler подключился к каналу.  
Йети подключился к каналу.  
бог_войны подключился к каналу.  
Папа Винчестер: Привет, красавчик. 

– Привет, папочка, – послушно ответил Дженсен. Ему всегда казался странным этот ник, но кто он такой, чтобы осуждать чужие предпочтения? Он, онанирующий перед камерой, на глазах вопящей от восторга толпы.

_Superfreak!: Я очень скучал по тебе. :(_

– Я тоже по вам скучал, – и это было печальной правдой.

_бог_войны: устроишь нам представление?_

Кстати, хороший вопрос. Дженсен сам еще не решил. К каналу подсоединялось все больше людей, и Дженсен хорошо понимал, чего они все хотят – большая часть отсоединится, если он этого не сделает – но если Джаред смотрит?

…и будет ли какое-то отличие от всех тех раз, когда Дженсен, не зная о Джареде, дрочил у него на глазах?

_бог_войны: плиз, соглашайся!_  
Gambler: Я очень надеюсь. Этот канал – мой любимый.  
Йети: Прости меня. 

Дженсен моргнул.

– Прости?

_Йети: Прости. Я не знал._  
Ангелочек42: ?  
бог_войны: Че? 

У Дженсена перехватило дыхание. Никто наверняка не понимал, о чем речь, но Дженсен-то понимал прекрасно. Йети. Достойное прозвище для безумно высокого Джареда.

_Йети: Я перепутал тебя с Алеком._  
Йети: Пожалуйста поговори со мной.  
Папа Винчестер: ЧТО ты сделал?  
Ангелочек42: ОМГ  
Superfreak!: …  
Gambler: Ты его выследил?!  
Йети: Пожалуйста. Я прошу тебя. 

Дженсен придвинулся к монитору и уставился на диалоговое окно, не зная, что ответить. Спросить, зачем ему это было нужно? И что Джаред имел ввиду, сказав, что перепутал Дженсена с Алеком? Дженсен _и есть_ Алек.

_SuperstarIsMe: Чувак. Остынь_  
Dangle_of_the_Dongle: чувак  
Йети: Я тебя не выслеживал. 

– Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы я в это поверил? – сердито ответил Дженсен. Джаред что, думает, он совсем тупой? – Ты сам сказал, что подошел ко мне из-за всего этого!

_Ангелочек42: его морда просит кирпича_  
Папа Винчестер: Алек, тебе нужно написать администратору насчет этого парня.  
thewolfmancometh: чувак, не могу поверить, что ты его выследил  
Gambler: Это уже переходит все границы.  
Йети: Я не выслеживал!  
бог_войны: :/  
Gambler: Конечно нет.  
Ангелочек42: забань этого придурка  
Йети: Я подошел к тебе, потому что узнал тебя!  
Йети: пОВерь мне  
Йети: Блин, я все время пытаюсь написать твое настоящее имя!  
Йети: возьми чертову трубку! 

Дженсен пялился на экран, наблюдая за сплошным потоком комментариев – слова поддержки – ему, оскорбления – в сторону Джареда. Неужели он не врет? Чем дольше Дженсен об этом думал, тем больше то, что Джаред говорил, становилось похоже на правду. 

– Но… почему ты мне не сказал?

_Ангелочек42: не слушай эту херню!_  
Папа Винчестер: Ты не должен это выслушивать, Алек.  
Йети: Я думал, ты знаешь  
Йети: я не знал  
Йети: я не знаю, о чем я думал  
Йети: возьми трубку! 

Телефон разрывался трелью. Дженсен моргнул, глядя на окошко чата и потряс головой. Он сам не верил, что собирается это сделать.

_бог_войны: не делай этого_  
Ангелочек42: серьезно! черт  
Ангелочек42: алек! 

Дженсен скатился с кровати и исчез в спальне. Схватил телефон с тумбочки.

– Я взял трубку, – сказал он.

– О господи, спасибо, – выдохнул Джаред. – Дженсен, мне так жаль, ты должен мне поверить…

– Насчет чего? – перебил Дженсен.

– Что я не преследовал тебя! – выкрикнул Джаред. – Да, я тебя увидел и заговорил из-за всей этой фигни с веб-камерой, но боже, Джен, я не следил за тобой! Я вообще не думал, что когда-нибудь тебя встречу!

Дженсен прикрыл глаза, пытаясь это осмыслить, вертя слова Джареда в голове и так и эдак. 

– Я перепутал тебя с Алеком. Прости меня. Ты даже не представляешь, как я сожалею. Мы можем начать все сначала?

Дженсен потер переносицу. Опять эта тема с Алеком.

– Что это значит?

– Я хочу попробовать еще раз, Дженсен! Я стану лучше, клянусь…

– Нет! – оборвал Дженсен. – Насчет Алека. Что это значит?

Джаред замолчал, в трубке воцарилась тишина, а затем раздался вздох.

– Я говорил с Данниль, – Господи, нет. – Если честно, я обзвонил всех, с кем ты меня познакомил, но добиться хоть чего-нибудь смог только от нее.

– Что она тебе сказала? – выплюнул Дженсен. Он точно убьет Данниль при встрече.

– Немного, – ответил Джаред. – Она хороший друг. Она сказал, что ты этим занимаешься из необходимости, и тогда до меня дошло, что я все испортил. Я не знал, Джен. Глупо, знаю, но я правда не знал!

Дженсен сглотнул. Он все еще не понимал, о чем речь и при чем тут несуществующая разница между ним и Алеком.

– Как испортил, Джаред?

– Ты меня назвал по имени, – заметил Джаред. – Это здорово!

– Как ты…

– Да, – перебил Джаред. – Понимаешь, теперь до меня дошло. Ты все это делал ради денег. Я понимаю, Джен, правда! И это нормально, если ты не хочешь этим заниматься, я приму это, я могу без этого жить, если ты так хочешь!

Дженсен до сих пор не мог отследить цепочку умозаключений Джареда.

– О чем ты говоришь?

– Обо всей этой извращенской фигне! – просветил Джаред. – Игрушки, наручники, римминг – обо всем этом. Мне это не нужно – в смысле это все офигенно, но я могу без этого жить, если ты хочешь, потому что… Боже, Джен. Мне кажется, я влюбился.

– Джаред, – выдохнул Дженсен прежде чем до него дошло. – Что?

– В тебя, я имею ввиду. В тебя, не в Алека, хотя он офигенный, и я думал, что хочу именно его, но нет, Джен! Я люблю тебя. Тебя настоящего, не его! Он просто выдумка, виртуальная эротическая фантазия, и это не он умеет по-особому жарить тосты, и не он считает, что наши сыграли просто ужасно, и у него нет предложений о том, как выйти из кризиса – это все ты!

Слова Джареда влетали в одно ухо и вылетали и другого, Дженсен залип на одной-единственной мысли.

– Ты меня любишь?

– Да! – подтвердил Джаред. – Да, Джен, пожалуйста, дай мне еще один шанс! Я клянусь, я все исправлю!

Дженсен уставился себе под ноги, размышляя, как он от нежелания разговаривать с Джаредом и уверенности, что тот маньяк, перешел к готовности верить его заявлениям.

– Пожалуйста, Дженсен, – взмолился Джаред. – Позволь мне тебя увидеть.

Хрен с ним. Дженсен готов рискнуть.

– Когда ты сможешь приехать? – спросил он, отбросив все сомнения. Если это плохая идея, Дженсен узнает об этом позже. Сейчас он не отступится.

– Господи, Дженсен, спасибо тебе! Спасибо!

– Джаред.

Тот замолк так резко, что Дженсену на секунду показалось, будто прервалась связь.

– На самом деле, – в голосе Джареда слышалось раскаяние, – я около твоего дома. С сотовым и вай-фаем… Я клянусь, я не маньяк! – выпалил он, явно начиная паниковать. – Просто я в отчаянии!

– Серьезно? – приоткрыл рот Дженсен.

– Серьезно, – ответил Джаред. – Я начинаю чувствовать себя настоящим маньяком. Но я не маньяк!

– …ну, я тебе открою, – только и смог ответить Дженсен. Он повесил трубку, оборвав бормотание Джареда, и постарался собраться с мыслями перед тем, как тот появится на пороге. Кстати говоря. Дженсен нажал кнопку домофона, и отпер дверь, а затем вернулся в спальню для гостей. Вебкамера все еще работала, и канал просматривали около шестисот человек. И, боже, все они ждали, когда он вернется. Бурно обсуждая при этом, что должен сделать «Алек», какой ужасный этот «Йети» и вообще все, что только приходило им в головы. 

– Привет, ребята, – произнес Дженсен, попав обратно в кадр.

_Ангелочек42: ОМГ ты вернулся!_  
бог_войны: тебя не убили!  
Ten-incher: добро пожаловать  
Bedrocker: добро пожаловать  
Thats_what_he_said: Как все прошло?  
thewolfmancometh: бог_войны, ты урод  
Ангелочек42: ты послал его?  
Папа Винчестер: Если он продолжает тебя доставать, нужно позвонить копам, Алек.  
Gambler: И адвокату. 

– Я думаю… эм… мы просто друг друга не поняли, – Дженсен уставился на свои руки.

_Superfreak!: он твой парень?_  
бог_войны: твой парень извращенец  
Ангелочек42: ты влип  
Gambler: бог_войны, кто бы говорил! 

– Он сейчас идет сюда. Ну, чтобы мы расставили все по местам, – и, возможно, подумал Дженсен, разобрались с этой непонятной разницей между ним и Алеком.

Ведь… ведь если Джареду нравилась вся эта фигня, но ради Дженсена он был готов от нее отказаться, то _какого черта бы Дженсен ему это запрещал?_ Джаред уже видел самые невообразимые извращения в его исполнении. Если это до сих пор его не оттолкнуло, то вряд ли когда-нибудь оттолкнет.

…И, эм… было бы неплохо попробовать с кем-то некоторые вещи, которым он научился за последние несколько месяцев.

_Ангелочек42: ты достоин большего_

Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ.

– Мне кажется, он мне нравится, – пожал он плечами.

_бог_войны: он тоже горячая штучка?  
бог_войны: как ты? _

– Джен? – Дженсен сглотнул, услышав голос Джареда, а за ним – звук захлопывающейся двери.

– Я здесь! – крикнул он в ответ.

_Папа Винчестер: Удачи._

– Спасибо, Папа.

Джаред прогремел по квартире, заглядывая в каждый угол, прежде чем толкнуть дверь в гостевую спальню.

– Ох, слава богу… – он замер как вкопанный, глядя на компьютерное оборудование. – Это?..

Дженсен кивнул.

– Мне надо было, ээ… – он покраснел. Господи, неужели он и правда собирался сказать, что должен был объяснить своим зрителям, в чем дело? И дать тем самым понять, насколько он зависим?

Джаред пропустил его слова мимо ушей и сжал Дженсена в медвежьих объятиях. Отчего тот покраснел еще сильнее, правда уже по другой причине.

– Боже, как я скучал, – выдохнул Джаред, и притянул Дженсена в глубокий поцелуй. Ого. Дженсен, оказывается, тоже скучал по Джареду. У него встало мгновенно, до боли, заставив вспомнить, что последний раз он дрочил недели две назад.

В окошке чата тем временем беспрерывно появлялись все новые и новые комментарии. Черт.

_Ангелочек42: !_  
бог_войны: он клевый!  
Happytime: О… ну теперь наконец будет секс?  
Tie_me_up: потрахайтесь, черт возьми!  
Big_dicker: :)  
thewolfmancometh: я  <3 этот канал 

Не желая отпускать Джареда, Дженсен вслепую нашарил мышку и кликнул, целясь туда, где по его расчетам находилась кнопка «выход».

_бог_войны: нееееет!_  
Ангелочек42: возвращайся скорей, Алек!  
Fromthedepths: я просто обожаю этот канал  
Plied_with_beer: …Может пригласишь Йети в следующий раз? Плз? :D 

– Ммм… бля, – сказал Дженсен, наконец оторвавшись.

– Что? – задыхаясь, спросил Джаред. – В чем дело?

Дженсен скорчил рожу и повернулся к экрану, чтобы на этот раз выйти из аккаунта наверняка. 

– Сборище извращенцев, – буркнул он и Джаред расхохотался.

Да уж, совсем не такой Дженсен представлял себе свою жизнь.

Она оказалась куда лучше.

***

Эпилог.

– Алек, ну давай уже! Сколько можно?

Дженсен ухмыльнулся своему отражению. В голосе Джареда начинали звучать нотки отчаяния, от которых все внутри переворачивалось. Но именно из-за того, как они действовали на Дженсена, ему и нравилось дразнить Джареда.

– Не торопи меня! – крикнул он в ответ, и рассмеялся, когда Джаред выругался. Он знал, что тот сгорает от нетерпения, но, черт, Джаред должен это оценить. Недавно он признался Дженсену в своей самой большой фантазии, и Дженсену потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы найти подходящую одежду втайне от Джареда. Единственное, что он сказал Джареду – это что его ждет сюрприз, а терпением тот никогда не отличался.

– Эти ребята съедят меня живьем! – прокричал Джаред и Дженсен сладко поежился. О да. Ребятам это тоже понравится.

С тех пор как он понял, что Джаред не имеет ничего против его внутреннего нимфомана, и после примирительного, офигенного – по мнению Дженсена – секса, они постоянно пробовали что-то новенькое. Вебкамера, естественно, при этом не выключалась – все же Дженсену нужно было зарабатывать на жизнь. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, насколько охотно на это согласится Джаред. И того, как хорошо его воспримут зрители.

Дженсен осмотрел себя с ног до головы в последний раз, убеждаясь, что все в порядке, и наконец вышел из ванной. И, прислонившись к дверному косяку, с удовлетворением увидел, как у Джареда отвалилась челюсть.

– О господи, Алек…

– Нравится? – спросил Дженсен и Джаред, уже полностью раздетый, яростно закивал, ерзая на кровати. Похоже, Дженсен правильно угадал с костюмом католической школьницы: выражение на лице Джареда стоило всех трудностей с приобретением одежды. Улыбнувшись, он подтянул белый чулок, а затем поправил короткую клетчатую юбку.. – Мне кажется, я плохо себя вел…

Каким-то образом все внутренние ограничения Дженсена исчезали перед камерой. Слова, которые в любой другой ситуации заставили бы его краснеть, сейчас вылетали изо рта сами собой. Джаред называл это «эффектом Алека», и Дженсен не мог не согласиться с этим определением.

– Иди уже сюда, – зарычал Джаред, протягивая к нему руки. Дженсен охотно пошел навстречу, задержавшись перед камерой, чтобы продемонстрировать свой наряд, прежде чем отдать его Джареду на растерзание. Джаред был очень увлекающейся натурой, и уже успел порвать одни шорты и не меньше трех рубашек Дженсена. Джаред встретил его с распростертыми объятиями, затащил на кровать и опрокинул на спину.

– Ты меня с ума сводишь... – пробормотал он, прежде чем толкнуться языком в рот Дженсена.

Дженсен зарылся пальцами в волосы Джареда и слегка потянул, разбавляя возбуждение болью, так, как Джаред любил. Тот вжался в Дженсена бедрами в ответ и принялся тереться о его юбку. Провел руками по телу Дженсена, царапая спину. Затем пробрался под юбку, задрал ее и сжал задницу Дженсена, раздвигая половинки в стороны. Дженсен застонал, подаваясь навстречу, и Джаред прервал поцелуй.

– Что _это_? – с удивлением спросил он, приподнимая юбку и обнаруживая под ней крошечный красный лоскуток ткани. Дженсен радостно лизнул Джареда под челюстью. – Ты меня просто убиваешь…

Дженсен усмехнулся, наслаждаясь ощущением большой ладони Джареда на своей заднице, обтянутой лишь тонким кружевом, потом повернулся и посмотрел на экран.

_Ангелочек42: *умирвесь*_  
бог_войны: ОМГ  
Gambler: О да, Алек, это круто…  
Папа Винчестер: Приподними еще его юбку, Йети. Хочу видеть эту задницу.  
Superfreak!: о, эта задница!  
thewolfmancometh: хочу член ЙЕТИ! 

Дженсен ухмыльнулся и послушно перевернулся, выставляя напоказ свой зад и одновременно прижимаясь ногой к члену Джареда. Тот вздрогнул, оставляя на голом бедре влажный след, и сжал плечо Дженсена.

– Ну как, одобряете? – поинтересовался Дженсен у зрителей.

Джаред даже не потрудился прочесть ответы. 

– Они одобрят еще больше, когда я тебя трахну, – рыкнул он, а затем резким движением придавил Дженсена к матрасу. Рывком раздвинул его ноги, устроился между ними и, окончательно задрав юбку наверх, смял ягодицы Дженсена, тиская их сквозь трусики. – Блядь, – выдохнул он, и Дженсен усмехнулся:

– Да? Ты это сделаешь?

– Я сделаю так, что ты сидеть не сможешь, – пообещал Джаред.

_порнозвезда1984: о да!  
Шлепни_его: покажи ему, кто тут главный! Отшлепай его хорошенько! _

Дженесн закатил глаза. Как предсказуемо. Он не совсем понимал, почему зрители так тащились, когда Джаред укладывал его себе на колени. Хорошо хоть, ему самому это нравилось.

_realsex69: покажи нам его дырку!_

Джаред послушно подтянул Дженсена себе на колени, лицом от камеры. Дженсен застонал, когда Джаред оттянул трусики в сторону, и опустил голову, наслаждаясь прикосновениями. Потом облизнул губы и раздвинул руками собственные ягодицы, чтобы всем было хорошо видно, прежде чем Джаред опять повернул его к себе и, аах, черт, нырнул языком внутрь. Дженсен хныкнул, а затем начал стонать уже безостановочно, пока Джаред вылизывал его, сводил с ума, скользя языком внутрь и наружу. Дженсен задрожал и мотнул головой, чувствуя, как поджимаются яйца. Вместе с Джаредом он мог продержаться намного меньше времени, его хваленая выдержка летела ко всем чертям. Джаред слишком его возбуждал.

Язык исчез и Дженсен застонал от разочарования, но все, чего он добился – это тяжелого шлепка по заднице. Дженсен дернулся вперед, чувствуя тянущую боль и разливающийся по коже жар, а потом подался обратно, выпячивая зад и напрашиваясь на очередной удар. Ну что? Ему нравилось. 

– Не вздумай кончить – предупредил Джаред и ударил снова.

– Блядь, – выдохнул Дженсен в ответ.

_Шлепни_его: даа!_  
Wellhung01: черт, я обожаю этот канал  
Папа Винчестер: трахни его пальцами, Йети. Ты же знаешь, он это любит.  
Gambler: Хочу чтобы он умолял.  
Ангелочек42: заставь его кричать! 

Джаред впихнул в него два пальца, дразняще провел вкруговую, и Дженсен прикусил губу, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

– Еще рано, – нараспев протянул Джаред, как раз прежде чем коснуться подушечками пальцев простаты Дженсена.

Дженсен захлебнулся воздухом, и, дрожа всем телом, вцепился зубами в простыню. Черт!

– Они хотят чтобы ты умолял, Алек. Думаешь, у меня получится заставить тебя умолять? – Джаред опять прошелся пальцами по чувствительному месту внутри, и член Дженсена дернулся, оставляя на покрывале влажное пятнышко. Да Джаред его что угодно может заставить сделать. Дженсен выгнулся, стараясь раздвинуть ноги как можно шире, но Джаред держал крепко, не позволяя сдвинуться с места. А затем он снова нажал пальцами в нужную точку и Дженсен не выдержал. К черту самолюбие.

– Трахни меня... – выдавил он, уткнувшись лицом в матрас, отчего голос прозвучал приглушенно.

Джаред погладил рукой бедро Дженсена, одновременно резко вытащив пальцы, и тут же впихнув их обратно.

– Что-что? Я не расслышал.

 _Ублюдок_. Дженсен оторвал лицо от кровати. 

– Вставь мне! – потребовал он, повернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на Джареда.

Джаред вздернул бровь с самодовольной ухмылкой. 

– Как-то не очень вежливо. Что думаете, ребята? – Джаред повернулся к камере. – Я думаю, он может лучше. А вы?

_Ангелочек42: он может вежливее, я слышал_  
Gambler: попроси хорошо, Алек!  
Папа Винчестер: Давай, Алек. Упрашивай! Попроси, чтобы он выебал тебя хорошенько. Ты же хочешь.  
Superfreak!: да, пусть он заслужит!  
Dangle_of_the_Dongle: умоляй 

Предатели. Член снова чувствительно дернулся, и Дженсен заскулил. Господи, он сейчас сдохнет. _Ладно_.

– Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, трахни меня! – он качнул бедрами и зажмурился, почувствовав, как Джаред шевелит пальцами внутри. – Боже, я умоляю, давай уже!

– О, вот так гораздо лучше, – промурлыкал Джаред, а в следующий момент уже ткнулся в Дженсена членом, сдвинув трусы в сторону. Дженсен отзывался стоном на каждое движение, подталкивающее его вперед, а затем Джаред обхватил его поперек груди своей огромной рукой, подтянул обратно и повернул лицом к камере. Не прекращая вбиваться в Дженсена, Джаред рванул ткань; пуговицы разлетелись в разные стороны. Ну, вот и очередная убитая рубашка. Дженсен распахнул глаза и обнаружил, что это вина Ангелочка. Вот же сволочь. Пусть платит больше!

_thewolfmancometh: покажи нам его член!_  
Superfreak!: хочу чтобы жестко и мокро  
Gambler: он весь течет в эти трусики  
бог_войны: ему нравятся, когда его трахают  
Папа Винчестер: Какие потрясающе губы, Алек. 

Джаред стянул с Дженсена трусы, высвобождая его член из кружевного плена. Прохладный воздух коснулся разгоряченной кожи, по телу Дженсена прошла дрожь, и он, опустив руку, подтянул юбку выше на талию. Член отзывался пульсацией на каждое движение Джареда.

_Ангелочек42: охренительный_  
Утренняя_Звезда: ты весь течешь  
бог_войны: давай, подмахивай!  
Папа Винчестер: Нравится, как Йети тебя трахает? Веди себя хорошо. 

– Да-а, – выдохнул Дженсен. – Нравится его член, нравится, как он меня трахает...

Джаред с рычанием прикусил кожу на шее Дженсена, прошелся рукой по его груди вниз, а затем прижал ладонь к животу, удерживая Дженсена на месте. Другой рукой скользнул к его паху, сильно сжал член и начал ритмично двигать кулаком вверх-вниз, каждый раз очерчивая большим пальцем головку и надавливая на щелку, заставляя Дженсена ловить воздух широко раскрытым ртом.

– Блядь, Боже... – Джаред снова толкнулся вперед, сильно и глубоко, и Дженсен задохнулся от крика, кончая в руку Джареда и на кровать.

_Jumper99: охренеть_  
бог_войны: сдохнуть можно  
thewolfmancometh: о да, выеби его по полной  
Superfreak!: спусти в него, Йети 

– Сейчас... – прошипел Джаред, яростно вколачиваясь в Дженсена. Тот уперся в кровать, насаживаясь на Джареда, позволяя ему увеличить темп еще сильнее. – Сейчас кончу... в тебя...

– Давай... – подхлестнул стоном Дженсен, и Джаред словно по команде закричал, горячо выплескиваясь внутрь него. От стонов Джареда и ощущения пульсирующего члена внутри, все тело Дженсена прошила дрожь острого удовольствия.

Джаред рухнул вперед, вжимая Дженсена лицом в матрас, и тот снова поежился от наслаждения, несмотря на то, что едва мог дышать. Он обожал, когда потный и горячий Джаред прижимал его сверху всем весом, задыхаясь при этом так, словно только что пробежал марафон.

Окошко чата все еще бешено прокручивалось.

_Ангелочек42: хочу это видеть!_  
TwelveInches: повернись!  
Lick_it_up: Вылижи его!  
Gambler: Повернись, Алек! Хотим посмотреть на твою растраханую дырочку. 

Дженсен усмехнулся и пихнул Джареда локтем. Тот как раз читал комментарии.

– Ты их слышал, – сказал Джаред. Затем приподнялся и выскользнул из Дженсена, который тут же недовольно заворчал от неприятного ощущения пустоты. Джаред повернул Дженсена спиной к камере и надавил на поясницу, заставляя снова прогнуться. Дженсен послушно подчинился и раздвинул ягодицы, чувствуя, как сперма Джареда вытекает наружу, и капли щекотно ползут вниз по ляжкам.

– Ммм, хорошая идея, – произнес Джаред, слегка надавив пальцем на чувствительный вход Дженсена. Тот задохнулся, пытаясь приподняться, но Джаред удержал его на месте. А затем язык Джареда скользнул внутрь, и Дженсену оставалось только вцепиться в простыню и тяжело дышать. 

Сборище чертовых извращенцев. Вот только Дженсен не мог отрицать, что сам был одним из них. Он раздвинул ноги сильнее, чтобы у Джареда было больше места, и заслужил тем самым одобрительный стон.

Неизвестно, сколько времени потребовалось бы Дженсену чтобы возбудиться снова, но именно это ему сейчас и предстояло выяснить.

 

Конец.


End file.
